


heaven

by Isaacluna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: au where sam didnt come with dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaacluna/pseuds/Isaacluna
Summary: sam doesnt agree to go with dean which results in the apocalypse happening and deans pure will alone saving the day





	

Sammy's point of view:

Sammy thought that the apocalypse started when he said yes to Satan. It was true, in a sense. The destruction of the world officially started when he accepted Lucifer into his body. Lucifer came to him one day, asking if he would be Satan's vessel. Sammy said yes because he thought it would bring back his mother. He had no clue that this would start the apocalypse. But it all really started that fateful day in 2005. When Sammy had declined to go hunting with his brother Dean. That was when the paradox had happened. The universe had diverted from the path that it was on, into another, twisted universe, with much more pain and suffering than the one you know. It is in this universe that we find the two brothers fighting, against each other, against their will, in a battle that would end the universe as we know it. “Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” The words echoed in Sammy’s mind, as he, no, Lucifer, kept wailing on his brother, causing him immense emotional pain, seeing his brother's’ pained face. Of course, Sammy knew that it wasn't really Dean on the receiving end of his attacks. But somewhere in there, somewhere deep in the mind of the body, was his brother, and he knew that it was causing Dean pain to see his own brother attacking him.

 

Dean’s point of view

 

The two brothers had switched places now, Michael had gained the upper hand. Dean could see everything the angel could see. Dean could see the pained face of his brother, and it absolutely destroyed Dean to watch it. Had he known that accepting Michael into his body would lead to this trauma, he would have never said yes to the monster. Hell. That's the only thing that could describe Dean's position. It was a literal hell, to see his brother, destroyed and mangled at his own hands. The one thing that he had sworn to protect, being mercilessly beaten by himself. He thought of ejecting the angel, and what would happen if he did. He knew that the wounds he suffered were fatal, and that the only thing keeping him alive was the angel inside him. He looked around, seeing the damage he had done to the world around him. None of it mattered. The damage he had done to the world he used to protect from monsters was nothing compared to the damage he had done to himself by harming his little brother. “I should do it” he thought. “I should force this angel out of me. I would deserve anything that happened to me. I failed to protect Sammy.” For thousands of years, the battle waged on, humanity destroyed from the chaos that ensued, billions of souls watching on in horror as the two brothers took turns beating each other. The souls were lost because as long as the two were fighting, the universe did not have enough energy to contain them in heaven. But alas, the fighting went on. Because it must go on. Until there was a victor. But then something happened. Dean decided it was too much. That whatever laid in store for him on the other side of this decision had to be better than this. Better than seeing his brother in agony. So he let go. He forced the angel out of him, exploding into energy. Without the angel, Dean immediately died, his soul falling to hell. But Deans version of hell was where he just was. The angel Lucifer followed him there and tormented him with visions of the fight. Sam also died when Lucifer left him to follow Dean. But Sammy went to heaven, where he waited for thousands of years for his brother. In the pit, Dean was forced to relive the thousands of years of beating on Sammy. One thing alone kept him sane. The fact that none of it was real, none of it was actually happening to Sammy. But eventually he forgot this fact, and the agony of seeing his brother released the hell within him. The sudden surge of power was to much for Lucifer. It destroyed him, leaving Dean to rot in the pit. Then Dean heard it. The flapping of wings. He heard the low voice of Castiel, the angel he had loved. “Dean, I’m here for you,” it said. “Cas?” Dean cried. “Cas, I thought it would never end.” The angel, without another word, hoisted Deans heavy soul towards heaven. It was there that the brothers were united. “Dean!” Sammy exclaimed. “Sammy!” Dean's voice called, heavy with emotion after all that had happened. And they lived happily ever after, knowing that their work was finished, and all the human souls were safe in heaven.


End file.
